Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: An Underground Battle (Part 1) Wave, Buggy, Mariah, Kirei Kotomine, and Gilgamesh were wandering through the catacombs of the Imperial capital. Wave was carrying a torch. "The legend says that the Holy Grail was buried somewhere deep beneath the Imperial capital.", Wave said. "This is the first place that came to mind." "You're after the Grail, too?", a voice asked behind them. The five looked behind them. A man wearing glasses who had previously not been there before suddenly stood behind the five. "I've tried exhuming graves.", the man said as he pushed up his glasses with the bottom of his left hand. "I've tried breaking into places looking for secret tunnels. I've had no luck so far. This is the last place I know to look, which means it HAS to be here somewhere." "Who ARE you?", Buggy asked. "I am known by many names: The Man of 1,000 Plans, Klahadore...", the man said. "If you must know my name, call me Kuro." "Wave." "Buggy." "Mariah." "Kirei Kotomine. This is Gilgamesh." "Nice to meet you, maggot." "Well, now that we're all acquainted...", Kuro said, "...we can resume our search for the Holy Grail." Chapter 2: An Underground Battle (Part 1) "So Kuro...", Wave asked, "...how long have you been looking for the Grail?" "About three years.", Kuro said. "So far I've found nothing, not even a cask of amontillado." "Cask what-now?", Buggy asked. "I figured only I would get the reference...", Kuro said, placing his head in his hand. Wave leaned closer to Buggy. "What do you think he's talking about?", Wave whispered. "What's a cask of amontillado?" "I think he's talking about those "Crack" videos on YouTube.", Buggy whispered. "Really?", Wave whispered. "I thought he was talking about "crack" like "rock cocaine", or something." "Nah, don't think so.", Buggy whispered. "...maybe he wants a casket for his armadillo?", Wave whispered. "You Philistines!", Kuro shouted. "Do you even KNOW what I am referring to? A cask of amontillado is honestly one of the best tasting sherry wines in existence." Wave and Buggy drew a blank expression. Meanwhile, Gilgamesh (having used Gate of Babylon to summon a bottle of amontillado) was drinking, watching the fight between the three. Maggots., Gilgamesh thought to himself as he took another swig. #### The six kept walking, the last sect having been inconclusive. A sharp turn was ahead, as were the faint sound of voices. "What's around the corner?", Buggy asked. Buggy ran to the corner and had a peek. He saw a fairly normal man, wearing a casual outfit and carrying a sword over his shoulder. "You see anything?", Wave asked. "Just this guy.", Buggy said. "He doesn't look familiar." Wave looked. He gasped. Could HE really be here, in the catacombs?! Wave grabbed Buggy, then pressed his hand against his mouth. Wave backed up against a wall. "Who is it?", Mariah asked. "It's an enemy!", Wave said. "I've fought him before, he's no joke! The only reason I'm still alive is because he wasn't trying to kill me!" "If he's not going to kill you...", Kotomine asked, "...then why are you so scared?" "That's not why I'm scared!", Wave said. "He has several allies, who won't hesitate to kill me!" "Doesn't sound so tough, maggot.", Gilgamesh said. "I'll deal with him myself!" "Wait!", Wave shouted. Wave grabbed Gilgamesh's arm to stop him, but by that point he was already past the wall and in full view of the other person in the catacombs: Tatsumi. "JAEGER!!!", Tatsumi shouted. "We've been spotted!", Wave shouted. "We have to run!" "No, maggot, we must stay and fight!", Gilgamesh shouted, drawing a sword. Tatsumi held out his sword. "INCURSIO!", Tatsumi shouted. A large energy surrounded Tatsumi, kicking up a lot of dust. What looked like a large monster surrounded Tatsumi and seemingly ate him. When the dust cleared, Tatsumi was wearing a suit of armor. A gigantic spear manifested itself from thin air next to Tatsumi, who grabbed it and pointed the sharp end towards Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh simply smirked. "Gate of Babylon!", Gilgamesh shouted. A strange symbol emerged behind Gilgamesh. Almost immediately, 1000 swords came flying Tatsumi's way. Swords?!, Tatsumi thought to himself. Tatsumi leaped backwards a great distance. The swords landed in the ground in front of him, but they were inching so very close. One sword got so close that Tatsumi had to use his spear, Neuntote, to block it. Once all of the swords were in the ground, Tatsumi threw Neuntote at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh blocked it with his sword, then grabbed Neuntote while it was still in midair. "Have your stupid weapon back, maggot!", Gilgamesh shouted. Gilgamesh threw Neuntote back at Tatsumi. Tatsumi dodged it, and Neuntote hit the wall behind him, making a loud noise in the process. Neuntote made several large cracks in the wall. Tatsumi managed to grab it, pointing it at Gilgamesh. "What?!", Tatsumi asked. "I'm not pointing it towards him!" Gilgamesh, too, was having trouble controlling his sword, having nearly almost stabbed himself. "Why is this happening?!", Gilgamesh asked. "Has my sword gained sentience?!" "Nah, boys.", Mariah said. "It's just「Bastet」." Tatsumi and Gilgamesh looked to see that there was an outlet on a rock. "Turn that thing off, woman!", Gilgamesh shouted. "Or I'll have your head!" "I'll have yours!", a voice shouted. Gilgamesh looked to see a young girl in a pink dress wielding a large cannon. The cannon fired a large yellow energy beam, which Gilgamesh dodged. The beam hit「Bastet」and caused a large explosion. "Any luck moving your spear, Tatsumi?", she asked. "No luck, Mine!", Tatsumi shouted. "I still can't control it!" "Nor can I control my weapon!", Gilgamesh shouted. "Then...", Mine said, "...that explosion..." "「Bastet」is still intact.", Mariah said. "Only a Stand can directly damage another Stand." "Will an Imperial Arms do?", another female voice asked. Najenda and Susanoo ran out from behind the wall. "What part of "Stand" do you not get?!", Mariah asked. "Stupid bitch..." Suddenly, Mariah found herself covered in string. She was hanging from the wall. "What the hell?!", she asked. "Sorry...", a male voice said, "...but if you insult Najenda around me, you're as good as dead." Mariah started to bleed from several places. Suddenly, she coughed up blood. Her head, arms, and legs grew weak. Mariah was dead. "Stupid bitch...", Lubbock said sarcastically. To be continued... Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff